Percy Jackson Goes on Vacation
by percyjacksonrox9621
Summary: Everyone needs to get some sun well, except for Hades , so they go on vacation!
1. Where to?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Percy Jackson Goes on Vacation

Chapter One

Where to?

Percy: I'm bored.

Annabeth: So what, Seaweed Brain?

Grover: He wants to go somewhere.

Annabeth: How did you know? Oh wait, you can read emotions. So where do you want to go?

Percy: Hmm...er, Hawaii.

Nico: Hawaii's too sunny for me!

Thalia: Who cares? If you don't bring us with you Percy, I'll send the Hunters after you!

Rachel: We'll have to fly there. What if Zeus strikes our plane down?

Annabeth: How about we invite the gods and then ask Zeus not to strike us down?

*everyone nods*

*Annabeth writes invitation*

Annabeth: Hermes!

*Hermes materializes*

Hermes: Want me to deliver something?

Annabeth: Here; send this to the gods.

Ten minutes later, the gods appeared in front of them.

Apollo: Yay! We're going to Hawaii!

Hades: Easy for you to say, Mr. Sunshine.

Hermes: I have business there anyway so I might as well go...

_George: I hope they have rats there._

_Martha: Is that all you ever think about?_

_George: Well, yeah._

_Martha: Oh, brother._

Dionysus: I hear Hawaii has lots of wine! *goes wine crazy* WINE! WINE! WINE! WINE!

Percy: Is he always like that?

Zeus: *sigh* Yes...

Ares: I suddenly get the feeling that I want pick a fight with people in Hawaii!

Grover: Oh, gods...

Rachel: So are we going?

Everyone: YES!

Hermes: Great, let me book the tickets...


	2. The Dolphin Hotel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Harry Potter brand ( I mentioned Voldemort).**

Chapter Two

The Dolphin Hotel

Thalia: Why did we get on a plane? I hate heights...

Percy: ...and that was my FOURTH barf bag...ugh...

Zeus: Just be glad I didn't kill you.

Percy: Uh, thanks. *sarcastic*

Grover: So where's our hotel?

Hermes: Well, according to this map, *struggles to unfold map* we turn left, walk 100 yards, then turn right...wait, WHAT? I'll just get my GPS...

*punches in address*

Hermes: Everybody get in the rental car!

Thalia: Wow, it's one of those cars that are bigger on the inside...

10 minutes later...

Dionysus: Yay, we're here!

Rachel: Dionysus saying 'Yay?' Well, that's a first...

Nico: *anime eyes* It's beautiful!

Hermes: Everybody get out!

Annabeth: Wow, the architecture's beautiful...

Grover: Annabeth, your mom is here.

Annabeth: WAHHHH? What took you so long?

Athena: I was taking a VERY long shower.

Zeus: Let's go. I hope they have ozone deodorant.

*checks in*

Hermes: Thalia and Nico have room 400; Rachel and Grover have room 401; Annabeth and Percy have room 402; Zeus and Ares have room 403; Poseidon and Athena have room 404, and unfortunately I have to share room 405 with Dionysus.

Zeus: You think you're unfortunate? I'm stuck with Ares!

Athena: And I'm stuck with You-Know-Who!

Grover: Voldemort?

Athena: That's a different story! I meant Poseidon!

Poseidon: Great, now I'm the new He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...

Rachel: Let's go check out our rooms and unpack.

20 minutes later...

Annabeth: Oh my gods, the rooms are beautiful!

Poseidon: This hotel is called The Dolphin Hotel!

Hermes: I booked it because I knew Poseidon would like the name.

Poseidon: Yay!

Percy: Yay!

Thalia: Why are you celebrating?

Percy: I'm a son of Poseidon.

Hermes: Ok, I'm going to let you guys do what ever you want today...

Everyone: Yay!

Hermes: ...as long as you come back by 8 PM.

Everyone: Awww!

Hermes: Here are the hotel maps. Make sure you don't get lost. Meet at the hotel restaurant at 8 PM, OK?

*hands out maps*

Everyone: OK!

Hermes: Wait, I forgot to tell you something!

Everyone: *irritated* what?

Hermes: Please review!


	3. Nico Goes Spelunking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter Three

Nico Goes Spelunking

Nico stared at his map. He wanted to be somewhere dark. But, everything was exposed to sunshine. He figured only Apollo would like it. He searched every nook and cranny of the map for someplace dark.

There, in a teeny–weenie corner of the map said 'Caverns.' Perfect. He decided to shadow travel. Better than running through sunshine (man, Hawaii is mad sunny!).

He quickly joined the next tour. As the group ventured down, it became darker. Perfect.

"Okay. Today, all of you are going to be spelunkers!" the tour guide said excitedly. "What does spelunking mean?" a little boy asked.

"It means cave explorer," the tour guide answered. "Today, I'll show you the formations that this cave has."

The group ventured deeper. Nico knew all this stuff. Stalactites. Stalagmites.

Columns. Yawn.

He was getting hungry. _When is this tour going to end?_

Suddenly, the tour guide said, "This is cave popcorn. Please don't eat it. It tastes like rocks and water mixed together."

That woke up his senses. "Do you guys also have cave butter?" Nico asked.

"Uh...we don't have cave butter," the guide said. "Moving right along..."

"This formation looks like to eggs. You can touch them," the tour guide said..

Man, this tour was giving him an appetite.

Later, he saw cave bacon. That really made him hungry...

When the tour was over he found Annabeth sitting on a bench drawing something.

Nico: Hi.

Annabeth: Hi. What were you doing?

Nico: I took a cave tour. It made me hungry.

Annabeth: That just like Grover.. Just don't start randomly eating tin cans though.

Nico: What are you doing? Architecture stuff?

Annabeth: Yep. Please don't bother me now...

Nico: Uh...OK. I'll go find something to eat.

He found a popcorn stand. The weird thing was, he found a handwritten sign taped on it that said, "Please Review."


End file.
